1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns automotive latching systems. More particularly, the present invention concerns powered latching systems. Even more particularly, the present invention concerns powered latching systems for convertible tops, trunk lids, tonneau covers and the like.
2. Prior Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed, powered latch systems for convertible tops and the like for use in automotive applications. However, in prior art systems there was a tendency for the latching pins to be cross-threaded, to bind up and to otherwise render such power systems unusable necessitating expensive repair. Furthermore, such prior art systems had no ability to catch on the latch without first energizing the motor.
Moreover, such prior art systems required alignment of the pin with the latching mechanism to relatively close precision, lest the system be rendered inoperative. In addition, if the power supply failed in such prior art systems, it was virtually impossible to manually latch the convertible top to the automotive body, or to manually disengage the convertible top therefrom.
It is to be appreciated that in modern automotive technology, and with the increasing popularity of convertible tops, that such prior art systems have deficiencies which render such convertible automobiles less than optimally desirable.
In the present day market, both male and female purchasers are attracted to the acquisition of such vehicles. Without a powered latch system which overcomes the problems encountered in the prior art the attractiveness of such vehicles, especially to the female purchaser, is somewhat detracted.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,819,983, issued to Alexander et al. there is disclosed a power latch system which overcomes many of the deficiencies in the prior art. Yet, the prior power latch system of Alexander et al. has certain inherent drawbacks. The mechanism thereof is complex in that it requires spring-loaded clogs and various housings. Thus, it would be advantageous to simplify the construction of the power latch system disclosed by the Alexander patent.
As will subsequently be detailed, the present invention provides a power latching system which overcomes the deficiencies in the prior art.